


Here, There Be Dragons

by A_Strange_Vessel



Category: Chronicles of the Imaginarium Geographica - James A. Owen
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon, Post-Series, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-09 16:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12280131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Strange_Vessel/pseuds/A_Strange_Vessel
Summary: "'Here, There Be Dragons' wasn't a caution. It was a reassurance."Samaranth's advice for future generations of Caretakers.Also, here there be CotIG spoilers. (Yeah... Bad pun.)





	Here, There Be Dragons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gakorogirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gakorogirl/gifts).



> gakorogirl wanted something about Samaranth interacting with the Caretakers. It's not the exact post-First Dragon AU they wanted, but it's the best post-First Dragon story I could come up with.

While John, Jack, and Charles did end up being halfway decent Caretakers, don't follow their examples in a few ways. (The same goes for Madoc being a Dragon's Apprentice.)

Don't leave the original copy of the Imaginarium Geographica back in the Summer Country. While Master Tummeler's abridged version of the atlas (and, occasionally, his cookbook) can come in handy if needed in an emergency, or for civilian travel throughout the Archipelago, the complete set of original maps and the annotations from prior Caretakers work best.

Don't muck about with time travel. And don't let feelings of rage and betrayal cloud your judgement. The Archipelago and the Summer Country have both been destroyed like that before. (On a related note, don't confuse twins, no matter how identical they look.)

Don't discount children or animals. They may not have the life experiences you have as an adult human, but they're much wiser than people realize (or care to remember).

In an emergency, don't do anything reckless. Dragon(ship)s get destroyed like that.

Don't upset the Morgaine. Especially not the one who sometimes goes by Cul. Especially not on Tuesdays. They have a tendency to be as temperamental, if not more so, than Dragons. (Stupid questions will always upset the Morgaine, though.)

All things end, even never ending waterfalls.

But please, do come for tea on Paralon sometime. Try the leprechaun crackers; the badgers seem to love them. I just hope you'll not mind the scattered remains of those who refused. They were not as wise as you, and they were unable to come to the conclusion that it's not a good idea to turn down tea with a dragon.


End file.
